Hideyo Amamoto
was a prolific Japanese actor from the Wakamatsu ward of Kitakyūshū best known for portraying Dr. Shinigami in the original Kamen Rider series as well as many other characters in tokusatsu films and the Godzilla series. Amamoto also used the pseudonym of Eisei Amamoto for most of his career, Eisei being a misreading of the kanji in his real name, Hideyo. He died on March 23, 2003 from acute pneumonia at the age of 77. Film and television credits *Nijushi no hitomi (1954) - Hisako's husband *The Three Treasures (1959) - Spectator at Gods' Dance *Aru kengo no shogai (1959) *Son go ku (1959) *Ankokugai no kaoyaku (1959) *Dokuritsu gurentai nishi-e (1960) *Otoko tai otoko (1960) - Killer *Denso Ningen (1960) - Onishi's Henchman *Kunisada Chuji (1960) - Tomimatsu *Ankokugai no taiketsu (1960) - Ichino *Shinko no otoko (1961) *Kurenai no umi (1961) *Yojimbo (1961) - Yahachi *Osaka jo monogatari (1961) - Interpreter *Ankokugai no dankon (1961) *Ankokugai no kiba (1962) *Chushingura - Hana no maki yuki no maki (1962) - Takano, of the Chunagons *Dobunezumi sakusen (1962) *Kurenai no sora (1962) *Gorath (1962) - Drunk *Atragon (1963) - High Priest of Mu *Eburi manshi no yuga-na seikatsu (1963) *Daitozoku (1963) - Granny the Witch *Hiken (1963) *Matango (1963) - Skulking Transitional Matango *Sengoku yaro (1963) *Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster (1964) - Wu, Princess Salno's butler *Ware hitotsubu no mugi naredo (1964) *Dogora (1964) - Eiji the Safecracker *Aa bakudan (1964) *Kokusai himitsu keisatsu: Kagi no kagi (1965) - Snake-Training Gangster *Chi to suna (1965) - Shiga *Samurai (1965) - Matazaburo Hagiwara *Ebirah, Horror of the Deep (1966) - Red Bamboo Naval Officer *Tenamonya Tokaido (1966) *Kiganjo no boken (1966) - Granny the Old Witch *Dai-bosatsu toge (1966) *Abare Goemon (1966) - Heiroku * (1966) series - Mysterious Old Man (Episode "Open the Door!") *Nihon no ichiban nagai hi (1967) - Captain Sasaki *King Kong Escapes (1967) - Dr. Who *Kojiro (1967) *Kokusai himitsu keisatsu: Zettai zetsumi (1967) - First Murderer *Satsujin kyo jidai (1967) - Shogo Mizorogi *Dorifutazu desu yo! Zenshin zenshin matazenshin (1967) *Nikudan (1968) - Father of Him *Kiru (1968) - Shimada Gendaiu *Za taigasu: Sekai wa bokura o matteiru (1968) - Heraclues *Mighty Jack (1968) Series *All Monsters Attack (1969) - Toy Consultant Shinpei Inami *''Portrait of Hell'' (1969) *Akage (1969) - Dr. Gensai *Gekido no showashi 'Gunbatsu' (1970) - Prof. Fuyuki *Kureji no nagurikomi Shimizu Minato (1970) *Gekido no showashi: Okinawa kessen (1971) *Kamen Rider (1971) Series - Dr. Shinigami (Deathgod) *Bakuchi-uchi: Inochi-huda (1971) *Kamen Rider vs. Shocker (1972) - Dr. Deathgod *Henshin Ninja arashi (1972) Series - Satan *Kamen Rider V3 (1973) - Dr. Deathgod *Tokkan (1975) *Kaiketsu Zubat series (Episode 1.2) *Chiisana supaman Ganbaron (1977) Series *Uchu kara no messeji (1978) - Mother Dark *Goranger Versus JAKQ (1978) - Sahara Shogun *Buru Kurisumasu (1978) *Misuta, Misesu, Misu Ronri (1980) - Ryuichi Shimomura *Mahjong horoki (1984) - Hachimaki *Saraba hakobune (1984) - Key maker *Seiun Kamen Machineman(1984) Series - Prof. K *Bungakusho satsujin jiken: Oinaru jyoso (1989) *Ronin-gai (1990) - Biwa player *Hong Kong Paradise (1990) *Youkai tengoku: Ghost Hero (1990) *Kamitsukitai/Dorakiyura yori ai-0 (1991) - Servant *Daiyukai (1991) - Kushida *The Female Warriors (1991) *Shorishatachi (1992) *Za kakuto oh (1993) *Street Fighter II: The Movie (1994) - Goken (voice) *Edogawa Rampo gekijo: Oshie to tabisuru otoko (1994) *Otenki-oneesan (1996) - Chairman Shimamori *Eko eko azaraku II (1996) - Master of Saiga *Mikeneko hoomuzu no tasogare hoteru (1998) - Akaishi *Hakata Movie: Chinchiromai (2000) - God Computer *Sweet Sweet Ghost (2000) - Yasuri *Keizoku/eiga (2000) *Sebunzu feisu (2000) - Katsuda *Oshikiri (2000) *Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2001) - Prof. Hirotoshi Isayama the Prophet *Kamen Rider The First (2005) - Dr. Shinigami (archive footage, overdubbed by Eiji Maruyama) *??? (2009) - master Li archive footage. External links *Hideyo (Eisei) Amamoto at Find-A-Grave *Hideyo Amamoto at the Japanese Movie Database *Hideyo Amamoto at Wikipedia *Hideyo Amamoto at the Super Sentai Wiki *Hideyo Amamoto at Wikizilla Amamoto, Hideyo Category:Deceased Cast and Crew Category:Actors who appeared in Super Sentai Category:Actors who appeared in Godzilla